


Healing; A TROS fanfiction; Reylo isn't dead

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU Where Everything From Rise of Skywalker happens but Ben isn't dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although Luke doesn't deserve it in my opinion, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben comes to terms with his past and manipulation, Ben doesn't die, Ben eventually forgives Luke, Ben misses his parents, But she is still a Palpetine, But you might get that, F/M, Finn thinks Rey likes him too, Force Bond (Star Wars), He'll probably get with Rose, I'm mainly fixing TROS, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Not Beta Read, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey feels bad for almost killing him, Rey is still Rey Skywalker, Rey missses her's and Ben's, Reylo - Freeform, So Rey and Ben aren't related, Sorry to all my Poe/Finn shippers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, THEY DESERVE IT, The poor thing, They love each other more than anything, ben has regrets, both need a hug, cause I can't cope, happy ending (kinda), i'm not sure, lots of fluff, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**warning* This obviously contains spoilers for TROS, but Ben (not K*lo R*n) does not die, and neither does Rey cause they deserve a happy ending. Also, it might not adhere perfectly to the movie, because I’ve only seen it once, in theaters so*end of warning*Basically, both Rey and Ben live, and try to figure out what to do with the rest of their lives.AKA a fluffy fanfiction with a little bit of angst
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right after Ben crawls to Rey and holds her. Also, here is link to the playlist that inspired this book, along with songs that make me think of Reylo in general.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aRfVGMc1r4wAY98e5xSlf?si=OIZqVQBxSdSE6t_mTTt3vg
> 
> If the link doesn't work, the playlist is called   
> r e y l o   
> Type it exactly like that. It should be under the user Destiny Dawn

To say that Ben wasn’t in pain was a lie. A huge one. But he had dealt with physical pain like this before. But losing Rey was unbearable.

Ben Solo held Rey, focusing all of his powers on bringing her back. His eyes were closed, trying desperately to bring her back. 

Rey opened her eyes. She placed her hand on top of Ben’s and smiled. She looked into his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. And a well deserved one. Ben caressed her cheek, pulling back for air. He’s face broke into a smile, a smile that Rey wanted to see again. He let out a laugh, then fell backwards, collapsing in exhaustion. 

Rey’s eyes went wide, “Ben? Ben!” She sat her hand on his chest, feeling him breathe. She let out a sigh of relief. Good. He’s not dead, she thought. She didn’t know exactly what was happening outside of the temple, but she knew they had to get out of here. She got up, immediately noticing her lack of energy. She swayed a little, but managed to not fall. She lifted her hand to force lift Ben, but only managed to lift him a couple inches off the ground. She let him fall softly with a grunt. She’d have to drag him. 

She knew it wouldn’t be easy to lift him, so she searched the room for a few moments before seeming a cloak left on the ground. She laid it on the ground and rolled Ben onto it. He didn’t stir from his sleep. Rey knew that couldn’t be good, so she used all of her strength to pull him through the temple, back towards Luke’s ship. She passed the now dead Knights of Ren with a sad, but determined face. When she finally made it back to the X-Wing and pulled Ben into the ship, laying him over her lap. She couldn’t imagine it was comfortable, but it would be all she could manage right now. She slipped on her helmet, and took off. 

She managed to find the coordinates of her friends and speed off. She reached her destination, a place filled with green trees and small fluffy creatures. She didn’t know how they were going to react to Ben, but she knew she had to protect him. Ben still hadn’t stirred. Rey landed, directed by some resistance members. She got out of the X-Wing, leaving Ben in it for now. She needed to make sure her friends were okay and find a medic. She saw Poe and Finn in the crowd of celebrating people and used the last bit of her energy to run. She hugged them tightly, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m so glad both of you are okay!” She sobs, clutching them both. They stood there for a few moments, savoring the hug before Rey jumped, “Where’s a medic? I need a medic!”

Finn’s eyes go wide, “Are you injured!? Where?” Rey shakes her head and shouts for a medic again. A medic soon notices and walks toward her. She grabs him by the arm and drags him to the X-Wing. Finn and Poe follow behind, confused.

“He’s in here. I know you don’t want to, but please help him.” She pulls Ben’s body from the ship and uses the force to lay him down gently on the ground. Everyone around her immediately pulled out their weapons, ready to kill. “Wait, WAIT! Don’t shoot him!”

“Rey, why do you have Kylo Ren? And why shouldn’t I shoot him dead right now?” Poe sneers. 

“Ben. His name is Ben,” Rey pleads, “He’s changed. He’s the reason I’m not dead, along with the rest of you,” She glares, “Now put your weapons down. Now.” Everyone looks at Poe and Finn. Both look at each other before sighing, “You’re lucky we trust you with our lives. Put your weapons down. Go somewhere else. Let us handle this.” Everyone reluctantly lowered their weapons, and walked away, except for the medic, who was standing there awkwardly.

“Rey, why in hell would you bring that, that monster here!?” Finn shouts.

Rey shoots him a glare, “He is not a monster. He saved all of us! I wouldn’t even be standing here without him!”

“Do you understand how dangerous he is? What he could do?” Poe yells, ignoring what Rey is saying.

“Listen to me! I know you don’t believe me, but please, please heal him!” Rey pleads, turning toward the nurse. The nurse sighed with a nervous frown, “I can look, if you’ll allow me Generals?”

Both look like their going to say no, but Rey gives them a pleading look. Both sighed with a glare. “Fine.” Rey sighed in relief and pulled Ben up. She gestures to Poe and Finn to help her. Finn reluctantly supports his other side, “Not trying to be rude or anything, but, uh, why can’t you just use the force?”

Rey clenches her jaw, “Finn, I am absolutely exhausted. I couldn’t so much as lift a pebble right now.” Finn purses his lips, wishing he had the courage to just drop Kylo, or Ben as Rey keeps calling him. Poe follows behind them, shooing off people asking him questions about Ren. 

They reached the Medical tent and laid Ben on an empty cot. The nurse started to take Ben’s vitals, but as soon as Rey sat down, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

t was very dark, at first. Rey didn’t know where she was at, but light slowly started to melt into the room. It was simple, hard floors, a nice comfy bed with two nightstands, and a window that overlooked a foriegn sunrise with two suns. It was absolutely gorgeous, the light reflecting beautifully on the sand. It reminded her a bit of Jakoo, but Jakoo had never had such beautiful sunrises.

“You like it?”

Rey jumped. She turned around to see Ben staring at her. She smiled and ran to him, toppling him with a hug, “Ben! I’m so glad you’re alive! I was afraid I was too late! But wait-” She murmured in confusion, “Where are we? The last thing I remember was seeing a nurse check your vitals?”

“Tattooine, I think. I’ve only been a few times when I was younger. I only got here before you did. Last thing I remember is bringing you back to life and... “ he cleared his throat nervously, “Kissing you. Then I blacked out and woke up here.”

“Right when I blacked out…” Rey murmured. “...Maybe...This is a dream?”

“It’s possible. We do have that whole connecting force thing going on, so it's not impossible,” Ben sighs. 

“We’ll considering I’m pretty sure we’re both asleep, and you appeared before I did, then that’s the only explanation,” Rey thinks for a moment, “Unless we're both dead.”

“This is not what I pictured the afterlife as, then,” Ben snorts. Rey smiles. She wasn’t used to this, him being carefree for once, rather than brooding in the dark. She could get used to it, though.

They both decided to explore the place. It turns out that there was a closet filled with clothes for both of them. Rey was about to change out of her dirty, bloody clothes before noticing that she was already wearing a new outfit. She was wearing some soft brown pants and a loose shirt, with only a pair of socks covering her feet. She glanced at Ben to notice a similar outfit, only that his was all black. She tilted her head, like a confused puppy.

“Dream magic, I guess,” Ben smiles. Rey’s face split into a grin. 

They exited the bedroom to find a hallway leading to a kitchen and a living room. The living room was nice, with soft couches and pillows. The kitchen was basic, but more than Rey ever had growing up. Ben checked the refrigerator to find it completely stocked with food of all sorts. The cabinets were also filled with various foods and snacks. They went back into the hallway to find two more doors. They both chose a room and entered. Rey entered a room that she could assume was the study. It was lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books. There was also a range of tech for playing video and messages. 

“It’s a study!” Rey yells. Ben yells back, “This is a bathroom! A pretty decent one, at that!” Rey shakes her head with a laugh. Ben was just acting so… human. Just doing normal human things. 

“This is so weird.” Rey sighs. She was still kind of confused, but she wasn’t complaining. She wasn’t tired anymore, and didn’t feel like she was gonna pass out at any moment. They were sitting at the dining table, staring at the double sunset. They continued to explore the house that day. They had found a nice backyard of sand, much to Rey’s amusement. She was quite tired of sand, if she was being honest, but she was only slightly homesick. She flinched when she remembered her parents. To be Palpetine’s granddaughter…

Ben, sensing her unease, looked at her, “Just because your his granddaughter doesn’t mean you’re family, you know.” Rey looked at him with tearful eyes. “Family… is more than that. You are nothing like him. He was an evil, manipulative bastard,” Ben clenched his jaw and sighed, “You’re a good person. You got an idiot like me to give up the darkness. Palpetine could never hold such a power.”

Rey shook her head, “No, Ben. You did that on your own. You made your choices. I didn’t change you, I just brought out the light that was always there.” Ben’s eyes watered. Rey took a chance and laid her hand on top of his. They stared at each other for a moment before Ben intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a small squeeze. 

Ben was the first to break the silence, “So where’s my body at?”

Rey freezes. “....Um.. it may or may not be with the resistance…”

Ben’s eyes widen, “Why would you leave me with them?! They’ll kill me!”

“Well you were half-alive! Where else was I supposed to go!?” She gestures, “I know Finn and Poe, they won’t do anything until I wake up.”

“And when will that be?” Ben asks, exasperated. 

“My guess is when you wake up. Maybe the force won’t allow one of us to be awake when the other is in such critical condition.”

Ben is silent for a few moments. “I trust you with my life. You know that right?” Rey stares at him. “If you say it’ll be okay, I’ll believe you.” Rey gives him a soft smile, “The same for you.”

They decided to cook something to eat, as neither of them had eaten in who knows how long. They worked quietly in the kitchen. Rey toasted some bread and chopped various vegetables, while Ben sliced meat for sandwiches. It didn’t take long for them to finish. They both fixed their meal and both managed to scarff down 3 sandwiches quickly. The suns had finally settled past the horizon, leaving a dark night sky in its wait. 

“You think we can fall asleep in a dream?” Rey asks.

“Well, we were both hungry in a dream, so it wouldn’t be the craziest thing.”

Rey nods. She felt tired, but not near as exhausted as she was before the dream. Ben seemed to feel the same way. They walked toward the bedroom before realizing, “There’s only one bed…” Rey sighs. Of course their was. It wasn’t like she would have minded sleeping next to Ben, in fact she really wanted to, but they were still working out whatever this whole thing was. Besides, just because they kissed doesn’t mean Ben would want to share a bed with Ben.

Ben didn’t know how Rey felt about the whole thing, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make her uncomfortable. Not only did he love her dearly, but she was the only person he had. The only one left. “I can sleep on the couch. You take the bed.”

Rey shakes her head, “No, I’ll take it. You must be exhausted.”

“So are you. Besides, I don’t mind.” He grabs a blanket out of the chest at the end of the large bed and heads toward the living room, but pauses, “...Goodnight, Rey. Sleep well.”

Rey gives him a soft smile that makes Ben melt on the inside, “Goodnight Ben. You too.” Ben returns her smile.

After Ben leaves, she jumps onto the large bed like a small child. She giggles and snuggles under the many layers of fluffy blankets and pillows. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep, only a large lump in the middle of blankets and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, incase it isn’t clear, they both survive by sharing their force bond. Both are technically ‘half alive’, but will function as normal human beings aside from some strain on super physical activities.


End file.
